


Out In the Woods

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Forest Sex, Halfbreed!Jon, M/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ryan can be a little unorthodox with how he deals with Halfbreeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for smut and slight dub-con.
> 
> Risingwood, yay!
> 
> So I know I said I didn't really see Risingwood as being a particularly sexual ship for me (and this will likely be the only smut I'll write for the pairing) but I wasn't really in the mood for writing anything fluffy and then there was the Order 1886 short and I remembered my love for werewolfhunter!Ryan and I just

Ryan barely made a sound as he moved, despite the myriad of dry leaves scattered across the forest floor. It was to be expected, of course. He hunted Halfbreeds for a living, and it was near impossible to last long in such a field if one was incapable of sneaking up on the enemy.

 

A light wind tumbled the leaves across the ground, and Ryan used the skittering sound to cover his footsteps as he began to move faster.

 

He'd been tracking his current prey for three days now. Locals had been complaining about massacred animal corpses found along game trails, but no human casualties - yet. It was always just a matter of time with Halfbreeds, where their bloodlust and hunger for flesh overcame their natural wariness of humans.

 

Three days had been more than long enough for Ryan to figure out that his quarry was male, likely younger than himself, and alone. The Halfbreed wasn't an alpha-male type, which was surprising, seeing as non-dominant Halfbreeds were rarely found outside of the protection of their pack. Ryan thought it likely that the Halfbreed had some sort of physical deformity. The law of the wild was harsh - bodily imperfections were considered a death sentence, and a malformed Halfbreed would see themselves shunned from any prospective pack.

 

This only made Ryan's job easier.

 

He ghosted between the trees, the soft moonlight his only guide. Halfbreeds were nocturnal creatures, so most Hunters struck during the day as they slept in their den. Ryan, however, never found that approach particularly sporting, and he was only hunting a lone Halfbreed besides. At any rate, he'd been hunting the creatures for close on two decades, having started in his early teens. He knew what he was doing.

 

Movement flashed about twenty metres ahead of him, and his gaze sharpened before he forced himself to cast his vision wide.

 

The Halfbreed was here.

 

Ryan cocked his gun as quietly as he could, raising it as his ears strained for even the slightest sound that would alert him to his target's location.

 

The same dark blur flitted between the trees, much closer this time, and suddenly the Halfbreed was standing in front of Ryan on the path, hackles raised underneath the loose clothing it wore to preserve its modesty in its human form.

 

Without hesitation, the Hunter fired.

 

The Halfbreed was fast - even faster than he'd expected. Ryan's eyes went wide as the creature dove out of the path of the bullet that should have gone through its heart, instead lodging itself in a tree. He barely had time to dodge backward himself, and the monster's claws knocked his gun to the ground as it bounded towards him, rather than taking his hand off at the wrist. But Ryan had not gotten where he was without a tremendous amount of skill, and he recovered swiftly, falling back into a fighting stance. He'd been meaning to get some hand-to-hand combat practice in soon anyway.

 

Yes, the Halfbreed was quick, but he could be quicker.

 

He let the creature charge at him, sidestepping neatly at the last possible moment. The Halfbreed missed him by a hair's breath, then immediately rounded on him again, amber eyes narrowed. Ryan simply moved out of the way, over and over, grinning as the creature became more and more infuriated.

 

When the Halfbreed was practically blind with fury, Ryan finally made his move. His fist swung out, lightning fast, and caught the creature perfectly on the muzzle. Ryan's knuckles bruised and split, but the force of the punch was enough to spin the Halfbreed so that it faced in the opposite direction. Before it could recover, Ryan grabbed one of the beast's arms and twisted, using his foot to take the Halfbreed's legs out from under it and throwing it to the ground, pinning it to the forest floor with his weight. The Halfbreed growled and snarled, but could not throw Ryan off. The Hunter's grasp tightened, wrenching its arm painfully. 

 

Harsh yellow eyes faded to a soft blue not dissimilar to Ryan's own, the creature's hulking form suddenly shrinking down into a comparatively diminutive man. "I yield!" the Halfbreed cried with his now-human mouth, pale slender fingers flexing in the Hunter's grip. He was obviously hoping that this more innocent-looking form would appeal to the Hunter's better nature.

 

Ryan chuckled. "You say that as if you believe I won't kill you because you've surrendered to me. I wonder, did you ever offer your victims such mercy?"

 

"I have never slain a human," the Halfbreed gasped. "I have defended myself when attacked, but I take pains never to take a sentient being's life. I sustain myself only on the meat of the creatures of the forest."

 

"How noble," Ryan replied sardonically. "Tell me, does the noble beast have a name?"

 

"Jon. My name is Jon. Please, Hunter, I beg of you, spare my life. I would have given you the courtesy if I had overpowered you."

 

"But that isn't how this has all turned out, is it Jon?" Ryan murmured with a smirk.

 

Jon slumped slightly. "I only ask that you show me mercy," he said softly, twisting his head a little to the side so that Ryan would see the desperate earnestness there. "Please. I will be indebted to you."

 

Ryan looked at John's pleading expression, dark hair falling across his forehead like gentle midnight waves, sky blue eyes yearning for a second chance. He felt a rush go through him that had nothing to do with the thrill of a successful hunt, and a whole lot more to do with the lithe body so temptingly pinned beneath him. Jon seemed to sense some sort of change and went stiff.

 

"Indebted, you say?"

 

The Halfbreed was suddenly too paralysed to move.

 

"…You're quite a pretty little creature, aren't you?" Ryan mused, almost to himself. "To tell the truth, with your looks, someone within your pack should have taken you for their own a long time ago. However, I can already see this isn't the case - you wouldn't be out here by yourself if it were. Care to enlighten me?"

 

The spell Ryan had over him broke. "I don't have a pack," Jon snarled viciously, renewing his attempt to escape. Ryan simply twisted his arm even further back, only relenting once Jon had started whimpering in submission. "I don't have a pack," he repeated through gritted teeth. "None will have me."

 

"And what would possess them to reject such a fine mate as you?"

 

Jon found space between his impotent fury for his stomach to flutter with a lighter emotion at the Hunter's flattering words. "I have no sense of smell," he admitted, without being entirely sure why he was doing so. "For a species that relies so much on their noses, I am an aberration. The others consider me a freak."

 

"Hm. I see."

 

"Why do you even care?" Jon snapped, the way Ryan was now assessing him like an oddity setting him on edge. "You're a Hunter, you despise my kind!" He thrashed suddenly, wriggling his way out of the arm bar and onto his back. He tried to kick the Hunter away, but Ryan refused to be thrown off, simply straddling the writhing Halfbreed and pinning his wrists against the leaf-strewn forest floor.

 

"I've been known to make exceptions." Ryan's smile was predatory enough to rival that of any Halfbreed. "Not often, but it does happen."

 

"Exceptions to do what?" Jon asked shakily as he tugged ineffectually against Ryan's grip, even though he already knew the answer. Just because he couldn't smell them didn't mean that pheromones didn't affect him. Despite all the instincts that told him how shameful it would be to let a human - let alone a Hunter - take him, his instincts for lust and carnal satisfaction were stronger.

 

Ryan knew it too, and rather than answering verbally, he leant down and crushed their lips together.

 

Jon kept his lips clamped shut at first, dignity demanding he resist. Soon, however, he found his resolve weakening, until finally he opened his mouth with a soft gasp. The Hunter dove in immediately, tongue slipping past the Halfbreed's still-sharp teeth and claiming what was his. With increasing eagerness, Jon returned the kiss. His body still strained against Ryan's, but now it was because he wanted to be closer, rather than further away.

 

After several long, heated moments, they broke away from each other for air, but Ryan didn't relent for even a second. Whilst blunter than Jon's, his teeth were still sharp and strong enough that when he bit at the younger man's lower lip, he drew blood. Jon made an inarticulate noise before giving as good as he got, clamping down on Ryan's upper lip, canines and incisors easily piercing the skin. The Hunter let out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl, and he clenched his teeth a little tighter before tugging and sucking at Jon's lip, leaving it red and swollen by the time he pulled away. He grinned at his handiwork before driving his tongue into the Halfbreed's mouth once more, tasting copper.

 

They came apart again, only for Ryan to start kissing his way along Jon's jaw. The younger man arched his neck automatically, and he felt the Hunter smirk against his skin before biting and sucking harshly, bruises forming almost instantaneously. A moan slipped past Jon's lips, hips bucking upward involuntarily, then moaned again as he felt the hard press of Ryan's growing erection against his thigh.

 

Ryan transferred his grip on Jon's wrists to one hand, the other snaking down to attack Jon's clothing. The dark material of his open vest was yanked roughly to the side, the soft white shirt underneath shoved up around his waist so that Ryan could paw at the pale flesh beneath. Compared to the cool forest floor he was pressed against, Ryan's hand was like a firebrand on his skin. Jon grunted, curving up into the touch as Ryan's teeth scraped over his collarbone.

 

There was a sound of tearing fabric and suddenly Jon's chest was bare to the night air, soft skin a milky white under the dappled moonlight. Ryan took in the sight greedily before letting his free hand travel even lower, sliding between Jon's legs and squeezing. The Halfbreed bucked and cursed at the sudden touch, making the Hunter grin sharply. Ryan kneaded him languidly, feeling him harden as he continued to claim Jon's mouth. Occasional pitiful noises escaped the younger man when there was enough space between their lips for him to breathe, which was probably not as often as it should have been. By the time Ryan finally pulled away and flipped him over, Jon felt almost dizzy. At any rate, his was light-headed and disorientated enough that he made no protest at the abrupt change in position, and he did nothing but let out a soft moan as Ryan's hand spread out over his ass.

 

The Hunter's finger pressed against his hole through the fabric of his pants, and he sucked in a sudden breath. Ryan chuckled, rubbing his finger all the way to the underside of Jon's balls and back again. He repeated the action until Jon was practically quivering, nails digging into the dirt.

 

"Hunter, please!" he groaned desperately, forsaking what was left of his pride, no longer able to withstand the teasing. Ryan's ensuing rumble of laughter vibrated through Jon's chest, and he tugged at the younger man's pants with a grin. They slid over his thighs easily, the waistband loose to accommodate for Jon's increased muscle mass when he morphed into his more animalistic form.

 

Ryan smiled at his good fortune when he remembered the small vial of oil he always carried with him. He kept it in case he ever needed to clean his gun out while on a hunt, but now he'd realised another use for it.

 

Jon flinched at the feeling of the oil suddenly pouring over his hole, warm from being inside Ryan's inner coat pocket, close to his skin. Ryan smeared the oil over his fingers, unceremoniously pushing one into Jon and pumping it in and out. As soon as the younger man seemed to adjust, Ryan added a second finger, forcing them deep as he searched for Jon's prostate. A full body shudder and a high-pitched moan on Jon's part informed him when he found his target. Jon tensed and clenched around his fingers as he added a third, and his other hand tangled in the Halfbreed's hair for support as he buried all three fingers up to the knuckle. He pleasured Jon with small movements, fingers in constant motion to the point where the younger man's entire body was practically quivering.

 

Then, Ryan removed his fingers, wiping them clean on the hem of Jon's shirt before working his own belt free, shoving his pants midway down his thighs. Jon whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

 

"P-please, Hunter," Jon moaned brokenly, cheek pressed into the dirt as his body trembled in anticipation.

 

Ryan's fingers tightened in his hair. "My name is Ryan." He gave himself a few lazy strokes, then ran the head of his cock in a teasing circle around Jon's loosened rim. "Say it. Beg for me."

 

"Ryan, I beg of you, please, I want it, Ryan, I want it," Jon babbled, trying to press himself backwards but being impeded by Ryan's iron grip. He whimpered, arching his back.

 

Then he howled as Ryan pressed into him without warning, sinking in to the hilt. Jon didn't even have time to adjust to his girth before Ryan was thrusting rhythmically into him, and he let out a low sound, feeling close to overwhelmed. The stretch burned through him, setting his entire being alight, and his back arched even further, trying to force Ryan as deep as possible.

 

The head of the Hunter's cock brushed across a sensitive spot inside him and Jon swore he could almost see stars.

 

Ryan kept his grip firm on Jon's hair, the other on his hip for additional support and leverage. All the younger man could do was moan as he was rammed into, cheek mashed into the ground and smeared with dirt.

 

"Ryan…" he groaned softly, eyes half lidded and fingers loose against the ground. The older man just pounded into him all the more forcefully, and Jon thought vaguely that moving at speed for the next few days was going to be a challenge with how sore his ass would be come morning. Then the hand gripping hard enough on his hip to leave bruises suddenly slipped lower, wrapping around his leaking cock, and any such misgivings fled his mind. Ryan grunted as Jon clenched slightly around him, making his eyes roll into the back of his head a little even as he began to pump Jon's cock in earnest, determined to make the Halfbreed become completely undone.

 

By this point, Jon was beyond words, a near-constant stream of moans and nonsense issuing from between his lips with very little conscious direction. His eyes were scrunched shut, breathing heavy, as he felt his end swiftly approaching.

 

His back dipped suddenly, head flung back as he howled with pleasure and released his load on the forest floor. His muscles squeezed tight around Ryan, and the Hunter was only able to fuck into him for just under ten seconds more before becoming overwhelmed himself. Jon groaned weakly at the sensation of hot liquid being shot deep into him. Ryan panted above him, weight bearing down on the smaller man as they both slowly caught their breath.

 

Unsurprisingly, Ryan was first to recover, pulling out of Jon and making the Halfbreed whine at the unexpected emptiness.

 

Jon remained loose-limbed and facedown in the dirt, eyes open but unseeing as Ryan redressed himself. After a few more seconds, he mustered the energy to pull his own pants up. There wasn't much he could do about his torn shirt, however, and he didn't bother with the buttons on his waistcoat, simply flopping onto his back and staring up at the moon through the leaves.

 

"I would suggest moving on from this area once we part ways," Ryan spoke down at him.

 

Jon squinted up at him. "Hm?"

 

The older man's face was cast in shadow, but Jon could still see the glint of his smile. "I can't very well tell the locals I've killed you when I haven't done so, it would be fairly obvious I was lying when animal corpses keep showing up. I have a reputation to uphold."

 

"Where do you suggest I go?" Jon replied archly. Ryan just shrugged.

 

"That's your decision. I figure that you move around a lot to keep yourself safe, so don't pretend that you've built up a steady life here. You would have had to leave soon regardless." He walked several paces off to the side, scooping up the gun Jon had relieved him of in their fight, then glanced at him sidelong. "That is, unless you would prefer to come with me."

 

The Halfbreed blinked. "What?"

 

"Your kind despises you," Ryan said simply. "It's entirely natural for that feeling to flow both ways." The moonlight caught in his crystalline blue eyes, almost seeming to make them glow eerily. "I know that if I were in your position, I would not rest until I saw them all burn for slighting me so."

 

Jon gulped, unsure how to respond to such intensity.

 

Ryan's expression softened suddenly. "Perhaps you don't feel as strongly as I do." He smiled, trying to dispel the thickness in the air. "Still, I suggest thinking on it. They have done nothing for you, and I certainly wouldn't mind having a companion on my travels." He dusted the shoulders of his coat, finally tucking away his gun before turning around. "Don't rush your decision, either," Ryan called over his shoulder, amused by the way that Jon seemed to be frozen against the ground. "I have the feeling that I might run into you again quite soon." His grin grew wider, teeth glinting white. "And I sincerely hope when that day comes, things will play out much the same as they have tonight. Farewell, Jon. It's been a pleasure."

 

Jon stared after him long after he'd disappeared between the trees.

 


End file.
